left4deadfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шаблон:Dictionary/left 4 dead 2 achievements
Left 4 Dead 2 achievements a ride denied-title: Поездка отменяется a ride denied-desc: Убейте жокея в течение 2 секунд после того, как он запрыгнет на выжившего. a ride denied-icon: Achievement A Ride Denied.png a spittle help from my friends-title: Плюнул — помог другу a spittle help from my friends-desc: Играя за плевальщицу, плюньте на выжившего, которого душит курильщик. a spittle help from my friends-icon: Achievement A Spittle Help from My Friends.png acid reflex-title: Изжога acid reflex-desc: Убейте плевальщицу, пока она ещё не успела плюнуть. acid reflex-icon: Achievement Acid Reflex.png armory of one-title: Ходячий арсенал armory of one-desc: Положите для своих товарищей усовершенствованные патроны, чтобы они воспользовались ими. armory of one-icon: Achievement Armory of One.png back in the saddle-title: Снова в седле back in the saddle-desc: Играя за жокея, прокатитесь на выживших дважды за одну жизнь. back in the saddle-icon: Achievement Back in the Saddle.png beat the rush-title: Жажда убивать beat the rush-desc: В игре в режиме выживания получите медаль, используя только рукопашное оружие. beat the rush-icon: Achievement Beat the Rush.png bridge burner-title: Сжигающий мосты bridge burner-desc: Пройдите кампанию «Приход». bridge burner-icon: Achievement Bridge Burner.png bridge over trebled slaughter-title: Резня на мосту bridge over trebled slaughter-desc: Пройдите финальную часть на мосту менее, чем за 3 минуты. bridge over trebled slaughter-icon: Achievement Bridge Over Trebled Slaughter.png burning sensation-title: Палёным запахло burning sensation-desc: Подожгите 50 обычных заражённых зажигательными боеприпасами. burning sensation-icon: Achievement Burning Sensation.png cache and carry-title: На вынос и на розлив cache and carry-desc: Соберите 15 канистр бензина в одном матче в режиме сбора. cache and carry-icon: Achievement Cache and Carry.png chain of command-title: Цепь подчинения chain of command-desc: Убейте бензопилой 100 обычных заражённых. chain of command-icon: Achievement Chain of Command.png cl0wnd-title: Клоун-ада cl0wnd-desc: Оторвите носы 10 клоунам. cl0wnd-icon: Achievement Cl0wnd.png club dead-title: Избиение младенцев club dead-desc: Используйте для убийства обычных заражённых всё имеющееся в игре рукопашное оружие. club dead-icon: Achievement Club Dead.png confederacy of crunches-title: Только руками confederacy of crunches-desc: Пройдите кампанию, используя только рукопашное оружие. confederacy of crunches-icon: Achievement Confederacy of Crunches.png crass menagerie-title: Жуткий зверинец crass menagerie-desc: Убейте по одному представителю всех необычных заражённых. crass menagerie-icon: Achievement Crass Menagerie.png dead in the water-title: Мертвецы в воде dead in the water-desc: Убейте 10 болотных грязевиков. dead in the water-icon: Achievement Dead in the Water.png dismemberment plan-title: План по расчленению dismemberment plan-desc: Убейте 15 заражённых из гранатомёта разрывом одной гранаты. dismemberment plan-icon: Achievement Dismemberment Plan.png fried piper-title: Жареный дудочник fried piper-desc: Используя «коктейль Молотова», подожгите клоуна, ведущего за собой не менее 10 обычных заражённых. fried piper-icon: Achievement Fried Piper.png fuel crisis-title: Нефтяной кризис fuel crisis-desc: Заставьте выжившего бросить канистру с бензином в овертайме. fuel crisis-icon: Achievement Fuel Crisis.png gas guzzler-title: Токсикоман gas guzzler-desc: Соберите 100 канистр бензина в режиме сбора. gas guzzler-icon: Achievement Gas Guzzler.png gas shortage-title: Напряг с бензином gas shortage-desc: Играя за заражённого, заставьте выживших бросить канистры с бензином 25 раз. gas shortage-icon: Achievement Gas Shortage.png gong show-title: Удар гонга gong show-desc: Докажите, что вы сильнее Усача. gong show-icon: Achievement Gong Show.png great expectorations-title: Чемпион по плевкам great expectorations-desc: Играя за плевальщицу, забрызгайте всех выживших одним плевком. great expectorations-icon: Achievement Great Expectorations.png guardin' gnome-title: Спасаем гномов guardin' gnome-desc: Спасите с карнавала гнома Чомски. guardin' gnome-icon: Achievement Guardin' Gnome.png head honcho-title: Головорез head honcho-desc: Обезглавьте 200 заражённых при помощи рукопашного оружия. head honcho-icon: Achievement Head Honcho.png heartwarmer-title: Согреватель сердец heartwarmer-desc: В режиме сражения выйдите из убежища и верните к жизни павшего товарища с помощью дефибриллятора. heartwarmer-icon: Achievement Heartwarmer.png hunting party-title: Доброй охоты hunting party-desc: Выиграйте игру в режиме сбора. hunting party-icon: Achievement Hunting Party.png level a charge-title: Громим громил level a charge-desc: Убейте громилу рукопашным оружием, пока тот кидается на жертву. level a charge-icon: Achievement Level a Charge.png long distance carrier-title: В дальний путь long distance carrier-desc: Играя за громилу, схватите выжившего и протащите его не менее 80 футов. long distance carrier-icon: Achievement Long Distance Carrier.png meat tenderizer-title: Отбивной молоток meat tenderizer-desc: Играя за громилу, схватите выжившего и вбивайте его в землю не менее 15 секунд. meat tenderizer-icon: Achievement Meat Tenderizer.png midnight rider-title: Полуночный всадник midnight rider-desc: Пройдите кампанию «Мрачный карнавал». midnight rider-icon: Achievement Midnight Rider.png price chopper-title: Охотник за скидками price chopper-desc: Пройдите кампанию «Вымерший центр». price chopper-icon: Achievement Price Chopper.png qualified ride-title: Умелый наездник qualified ride-desc: Играя за жокея, продержитесь на выжившем более 12 секунд. qualified ride-icon: Achievement Qualified Ride.png ragin' cajun-title: Разъярённый южанин ragin' cajun-desc: Пройдите кампанию «Болотная лихорадка». ragin' cajun-icon: Achievement Ragin' Cajun.png robbed zombie-title: Ограбленные зомби robbed zombie-desc: Соберите 10 бутылок рвоты толстяка с трупов убитых вами заражённых агентов АЧС. robbed zombie-icon: Achievement Robbed Zombie.png rode hard, put away wet-title: Ехал так, что аж взмок rode hard, put away wet-desc: Играя за жокея, оседлайте выжившего и заведите его в кислоту плевальщицы. rode hard, put away wet-icon: Achievement Rode Hard, Put Away Wet.png scattering ram-title: Таран scattering ram-desc: Играя за громилу, прорвитесь через всю группу врагов за один рывок. scattering ram-icon: Achievement Scattering Ram.png scavenge hunt-title: Охота на сборщиков scavenge hunt-desc: В матче в режиме сбора не дайте врагу собрать ни одной канистры с бензином. scavenge hunt-icon: Achievement Scavenge Hunt.png septic tank-title: Заразный танк septic tank-desc: Используйте на танке рвотную бомбу. septic tank-icon: Achievement Septic Tank.png shock jock-title: Шокотерапевт shock jock-desc: Верните к жизни 10 выживших при помощи дефибриллятора. shock jock-icon: Achievement Shock Jock.png sob story-title: Слезливая история sob story-desc: Пройдите по сахарному заводу и доберитесь до убежища, не убив ни одной ведьмы. sob story-icon: Achievement Sob Story.png stache whacker-title: Усобой stache whacker-desc: Докажите, что вы быстрее Усача. stache whacker-icon: Achievement Stache Whacker.png still something to prove-title: Ещё есть что доказать still something to prove-desc: Пройдите все кампании на экспертном уровне сложности. still something to prove-icon: Achievement Still Something to Prove.png strength in numbers-title: Сила в количестве strength in numbers-desc: Организуйте команду и победите команду соперников в режиме сражения или сбора, 4 на 4. strength in numbers-icon: Achievement Strength in Numbers.png tank burger-title: Танк-бургер tank burger-desc: Убейте танка рукопашным оружием. tank burger-icon: Achievement Tank Burger.png the quick and the dead-title: Быстрый и мёртвый the quick and the dead-desc: Оживите 10 выведенных из строя выживших, находясь под действием адреналина. the quick and the dead-icon: Achievement The Quick and the Dead.png the real deal-title: Настоящее дело the real deal-desc: Пройдите кампанию на экспертном уровне сложности при включённом реализме. the real deal-icon: Achievement The Real Deal.png violence in silence-title: Безмолвная жестокость violence in silence-desc: Пройдите через парковку и доберитесь до убежища на кладбище, не включив ни одной сирены. violence in silence-icon: Achievement Violence in Silence.png weatherman-title: Метеоролог weatherman-desc: Пройдите кампанию «Ужасный ливень». weatherman-icon: Achievement Weatherman.png wing and a prayer-title: …и на одном крыле wing and a prayer-desc: Защитите себя на потерпевшем крушение авиалайнере, не получив урона. wing and a prayer-icon: Achievement Wing and a Prayer.png valve gift grab 2011 – l4d2-title: Valve Gift Grab 2011 – L4D2 valve gift grab 2011 – l4d2-desc: Collect three gifts dropped by Special Infected in Versus Mode. valve gift grab 2011 – l4d2-icon: Achievement Valve Gift Grab 2011 – L4D2.png cache grab-title: Открыватель cache grab-desc: Откройте 5 контейнеров. cache grab-icon: Achievement Cache Grab.png fore!-title: Мяч! fore!-desc: Сбейте головы 18 заражённых клюшкой для гольфа. fore!-icon: Achievement Fore!.png grave robber-title: Грабитель мёртвых grave robber-desc: Соберите 10 предметов, брошенных павшими. grave robber-icon: Achievement Grave Robber.png killing 'em swiftly to this song-title: Помирать — так с музыкой killing 'em swiftly to this song-desc: Прослушайте новую песню «Полуночных всадников». killing 'em swiftly to this song-icon: Achievement Killing 'em Swiftly to This Song.png kite like a man-title: Настоящая приманка kite like a man-desc: Позвольте выжившим из первой игры убить танка. kite like a man-icon: Achievement Kite Like a Man.png mutant overlord-title: Царь мутаций mutant overlord-desc: Примите участие в 6 мутациях. mutant overlord-icon: Achievement Mutant Overlord.png port of scavenge-title: Собираемся у порта port of scavenge-desc: Сыграйте 5 полных игр в режиме сбора в главе «Порт». port of scavenge-icon: Achievement Port of Scavenge.png til it goes click-title: Длинная очередь til it goes click-desc: Используя M60, убейте 25 заражённых, не отпуская спускового крючка. til it goes click-icon: Achievement Til It Goes Click.png torch bearer-title: Несущий свет torch bearer-desc: Пройдите кампанию «Переход». torch bearer-icon: Achievement Torch Bearer.png wedding crasher-title: Незваный гость wedding crasher-desc: Играя за громилу, схватите выжившего и разгромите им 8 стульев на свадьбе. wedding crasher-icon: Achievement Wedding Crasher.png connecting fights-title: Связанные бои connecting fights-desc: Сыграйте в кампанию «Смерть в воздухе» в режиме «Сражение» от начала до конца. connecting fights-icon: Achievement Connecting Fights.png ghost of christmas present-title: Ghost of Christmas Present ghost of christmas present-desc: Spread cheer by helping a free holiday player survive a campaign. ghost of christmas present-icon: Achievement Ghost of Christmas Present.png good guy nick-title: Хороший парень Ник good guy nick-desc: Сыграйте с игроками, зашедшими на выходных бесплатной игры, и помогите им пережить кампанию. good guy nick-icon: Achievement Good Guy Nick.png stream crosser-title: Прошедший поток stream crosser-desc: Выживите в кампании «Холодный ручей», пройдя её на любой сложности. stream crosser-icon: Achievement Stream Crosser.png